1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to equipment for making up a cable, consisting of subassemblies for holding fast and processing the cable.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Automated machines or semi-automated machines are used for making up and processing cables, wherein in the case of semi-automated machines the cable feed is carried out automatically. The cable ends are mechanically stripped of insulation and subsequently a contact is connected with the cable end by crimping. The cable is laid in by hand and held by a gripper during the processing, wherein the cable is kept in the hand during the short processing time. Further processing steps, such as for example trimming and/or equipping with nozzles or sockets, can be done in similar manner.
The expensive insulation-stripping process and the qualitatively inadequate stripping of insulation from the cable end are unsatisfactory in the known equipment. Insulation which is not fully cut into makes difficult or impossible the following pulling-off step or insulation which is cut into too deeply has the consequence of damage of the conductor strands. Faulty crimp connections are not recognized. Moreover, the costly adjusting work in the case of converting the production equipment to different cables is disadvantageous.